


A Time for Celebration

by Campdpi



Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst in some chapters, Aziraphale & Crowley protective of Sam, Aziraphale & Crowley protective of Warlock, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), F/M, Family Fluff, First time everyone meets Sam, House Warming/ Engagement Party, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Violence is mentioned in chapter 4, sam has ptsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campdpi/pseuds/Campdpi
Summary: Aziraphale wants to throw a housewarming/ engagement party and invite the Apoca-nope group over. Everyone invited is excited to celebrate....but also excited to meet Samantha Crowley.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Female Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Series: A Demon, His Angel and His Daughter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Officially Moved In

Aziraphale placed his last book away in the library at the cottage. He sighed feeling completely satisfied. A little miracle had been needed to fit all his prized possessions. The bookshop was still under his name and he went to the shop when he needed a little free time which wasn’t often. 

Feeling accomplished he left the library and decided to see how Crowley was doing in his art studio. The demon had given up his flat, moving everything of sentiment over. Since Aziraphale had his own room to place his books, he was adamant that Crowley find space to create his art. The demon, he found, was unbelievably talented, a few of his pieces hanging around the house. Aziraphale had also miracled a huge greenhouse outside for Crowley’s plants.

The cellar became Crowley’s art space, miracled to be weather and climate controlled. As he went downstairs he was pleased to see the studio organized and Crowley beginning to start on a surprise he had planned for Sam’s birthday in February.

Waiting till Crowley stepped back, Aziraphale snuck up behind wrapping his arms around his demon’s waist. “Hello my love, the studio looks beautiful.”

Leaning back into his angel’s touch, Crowley sighed contently before turning in his Aziraphale’s arms so he could kiss his lips. “Thank you love, I’m pleased with how everything is looking. How’s the library coming along?” 

“Splendidly! That’s why I came down, I wanted to show you the finished design.”

“Sure angel! This can wait, show me the way.” 

As Crowley walked in he noticed the room had been miracled slightly larger. Beautiful oak shelves had been placed into the concaved white walls. His reading chair from the shop and a beautiful new blue rug adorned the oak floor. It was warm and inviting, very much his angel’s taste.

“Oh angel, this looks amazing! You did a great job love.” 

“Thank you dear! I have to admit I am so excited we have the final two rooms completed. That means we are officially moved in!”

“Hmmm, you know angel, that also means we have two rooms we have yet to christen,” Crowley stated kissing his angel down the column of his throat, licking the spot just below his ear that made Aziraphale moan.

“But the books dear,” Aziraphale tried to argue, but failed to have any oomph behind it.

“Maybe they’ll learn a thing or two angel. Just relax and enjoy the ride.”

*******************

Two hours later, both beings were covered by a light blanket on the floor of the library, breathing evening out. 

“You know darling, I’ve had a thought lately. We should invite our little rag tag group over for a house warming and engagement party!”

“I’m sorry, what now angel?” Crowley had started to nap when the angel startled him into awareness. 

“A house warming and engagement party love! And it’ll be when everyone could meet Sam! I know they’ve all been asking to meet her and she’s mentioned she’d like to meet our friends. I think she feels a bit left out not knowing them. What do you say darling?” Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s cheek with his hand looking into his eyes. The angel then leaned in and kissing the demons neck and dragging his teeth across the juncture when’re the neck meets the shoulder.

“Ooohhh, angel that’s not fair,” Crowley answered, breath beginning to labor.

Aziraphale kissed lower down to Crowley’s chest, licking each of his nipples while dragging his hand on the inside of the demon’s thigh. “Nghk! Aziraphale! Grrrr, fine! We can have a party, just stop teasing and get a wiggle on, as you would say!”

Aziraphale hummed in response, smirking like the bastard he was. They’d plan an incredible party later. Right now he was going to ravish his demon.


	2. Planning and invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale and Sam begin to plan. Invitations are sent to the guests.

Sam was making a tea and getting ready to look at some photos of artifacts the British Museum recently sent her to look at when her phone began to ring. Looking down she saw Aziraphale was calling.

“Mornin’ father. How are you?”

“Good morning to you dear girl. I am doing quite splendidly! I finished organizing the library at the cottage yesterday!”

“That’s wonderful! I’m so glad you’re enjoying the new place. Has dad been able to set up his studio?”

“Indeed he has! Just finished organizing yesterday and ready to get a wiggle on with his creations.”

“That’s great!” Sam took a moment to sip her tea and settle into her computer chair. “Are we still on tonight for our monthly culinary adventure?”

“Well, actually darling I was hoping we could arrange to do something else tonight, if that is quite alright?”

“Sure what do you have in mind?” 

“Well, since your dad and I have settled into the cottage and with our recent engagement, I was thinking of throwing a party!” 

“Wow!” Sam chuckled to herself, betting her dad had not been too thrilled with the idea of a party. “That sounds like fun! I have to ask though, is dad cool with a party like that? Don’t get me wrong, I know my dad loves to party....but this type doesn’t seem up his alley.””

“Oh yes dear, I’ve suggested it to him and with a little negotiation he has agreed!”

Snorting in laughter Sam could only guess how her dad was ‘convinced’. The angel sure knew how to get what he wanted. “So you’re thinking party planning tonight then? Will dad be coming as well?”

“No dear, it will just be myself. Your father has okayed the party, but does not want to have to worry the details. That is why I was hoping you could help me. I have never thrown a party, you see, and after that proposal you seem to have a knack for it!”

“Well, I’ve thrown a few parties in my time. Mostly charity events or different museums openings. Sure I’d love to help.”

“Oh wonderful! Thank you my dear, I do appreciate it! Would you and Merlin like to venture here? That way we can plot out how to set up the seating areas?”

“Sure, we can do that. Should I come over for 4pm?”

“Sounds tickety-boo love! See you then, ta!”

Sam took another sip of her tea smiling to herself. This should be fun! Planning a party with Aziraphale and it’s good practice for the wedding. Merlin jumped into her lap, curling up to take a nap.

“Feel like going on an adventure later buddy? See your grandparents?”

A small meow was her confirmation. She still had some time before she had to leave, she hummed to herself as she checked her emails and see what these new artifacts looked like.

*************************

“Hello dear! And welcome again little Merlin!” Aziraphale greeted Sam with a hug and Merlin with a scratch behind the ears. “I’m so glad you willing to help. I’m actually feeling a bit overwhelmed.” 

Sam blinked and stared at the table as she took off her jacket. It was littered with papers that seemed range from wedding magazine clipping to lists and diagrams. “Seems you were already working hard,” Sam mentioned tactfully. The last thing she wanted to do was diminish her father’s excitement. If this was his first party planned ever, he was bound to start overthinking

“Yes well, I was not sure if a party such as a this would need a theme. And if it did, would it need to be similar to the wedding and if that was the case what should the theme of the wedding be?!”

Sensing Aziraphale’s axiety rise, Sam grabbed his shoulders having him do a few deep breaths trying to ground him. “Better?” She smiled kindly.

“Oh much better, thank you ever so much dear girl. Perhaps some lavender and berry tea while we plan to calm the nerves?”

“Sounds good.” Sam patted her father on the back and went to the kitchen table. Hoping to help diminish the overwhelming feeling, she collected all off the the wedding pages and placed them in a file for another day. The diagrams of the layout of the house _(did he really plot the ‘flow of visitor traffic’?!)_ , she placed into the kitchen drawer. Out of sight out of mind.

For now, all that was on the table were the lists of guests, food, decoration suggestions, and a notebook with a pen. Aziraphale came back with two teas and a tin of butter biscuits to help calm his nerves. “Oh! Well, thank you for cleaning up dear, that makes everything seem much less stressful.”

“Of course father. First time party planning can be overwhelming, but I’ve got your back.” She winked at him and proceeded to sip the tea. “So guest list seems complete. Just the friends from the Apoca-nope seems perfect. Have you thought of a date?”

“I was thinking perhaps the second week of March. It should be so much nicer outside. We could make it an outdoor affair, I’m sure by then your dad will have planted some amazing flora outside. He could show off his garden, since I feel he’ll keep his art studio off limits.” 

“Perfect. How about we shoot for March 13th. It’s a Saturday, so if anyone is working or has school it won’t interfere with their time.”

“Jolly good! We’ve accomplished so much already!” He wiggled in excitement. “This is just so much fun!”

Sam chuckled and smiled at her father. “I’m glad. You should have fun planning a party! I put together a gala in New York once. Had an absolute blast! They do it every year at the MET now.” She hummed to herself remembering with a small smile. “Alright! We know the day and the people you want to invite, how do you want to invite them? Phone calls are simple, but we have enough time to order invitations and send them out. Which would you prefer?”

“Well, I am not very good with phone calls... but perhaps we could finagle Crowley to help us with that.”

“Have Crowley help us with what angel?” Crowley strutted into the room and gracefully collapsed into one of the dining room chairs. “Weren’t you two suppose to be baking that flan thing tonight at her place? How are you Sammy?” 

“I’m alright, thanks dad. Aziraphale asked if I could help with planning for the housewarming/ engagement party.”

Crowley sighed dramatically and stood up to leave. “Oi, well if that’s the case I’ll be on my way.”

“Wait dear! Please come back.” Aziraphale scurried out of his chair to reach his beloved before he left too quickly. Clasping Crowley’s hand he ushered him back to the room, much to his daughter’s delight. “I would very much appreciate your help love. We need to contact everyone on the list and I am rubbish at phone calls. Would you be a dear?” Puppy dog eyes engaged, Aziraphale looked at Crowley in a way he knew he’s be unable to say no to.

“Ngk! Wait, why can’t Sam do it?!”

“The poor girl doesn’t know them yet and I refuse to make her uncomfortable.” Aziraphale looked slightly upset at Crowley’s attempt to wiggle his way out of helping. “Please darling, I would greatly appreciate your help.” The angel finished with a kiss to the cheek and hopeful eyes once more.

Crowley looked at his angel and knew he wasn’t going to get out of this. “Gahhhhh, FINE! I’ll do it alright?!”

“Thank you my love!” Aziraphale kissed Crowley passionately on the lips, leaving the snake blushing. Thankfully Sam made herself busy to give them a little privacy. She created a list of the names of the guests, the date and put down a time of 1:00pm, thinking that would work for everyone. 

“Ahem. Dad here’s the list of guests, then the time and date of the party. Why don’t you give everyone a call and father and I will begin to plan what kind of food we should serve. If anyone asks if they can bring anything, tell them everything is being taken care of.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it. I’m going into the sunroom to do this, and I want peace, so nobody is allowed to come in... except maybe Merlin.” Crowley stuck out his serpentine tongue at the duo and murmured to himself as Merlin slinked after him down the hall.

Both beings waited till the demon was out of ear shot before cackling. “Oh dear, that was terribly fun! I am so glad he’s participating, even begrudgingly.” Aziraphale wiped the tears of laughter running down his cheeks.

“Of course he should participate! Whether he wants to admit it or not, this is his party too. Now, I think we should start planning the meal, yes?”

“Oh dear girl, I am looking forward to this the most.”

**********************

Crowley grumbled to himself all the way down to the sunroom on the opposite side of the house. It’s not that he didn’t mind the humans and the Antichrist, he just was worried about getting too attached. He’d done that before. The last time he lost a friend, about thirty years ago, he had backed off from human friendship then. 

The angel, however, was jumping into this group of friends head first. Accepting invitations to different parties from Book Girl and Madame Tracey. He also always made it a point to stay in contact with The Them. Both Crowley and Aziraphale had made sure that Adam knew that they were always there for him if he had questions or concerns. Just because he technically wasn’t the AntiChrist anymore didn’t mean the kid wasn’t gifted. 

He rubbed a hand through his hair trying to play out what was really bothering him. He liked the little ragtag group. They were interesting, fun, and 100% human in their interactions. Sighing he realized he was worried about Sam meeting them. Everyone would be curious about her, probably asking inappropriate questions (Someone, if Shadwell had the gall to ask her how many nipples she had!). He didn’t want her to be overwhelmed, not after what happened a couple of days before the proposa. They still hadn’t sat down to talk, but it was on top on his to-do list. 

Then again, these would be humans that could accept her in a way that no others (that he knew of) had before. She wouldn’t have to lie, she could just be who she was. Gah! He was overthinking this and he knew it. Damnit he hated that. 

Feeling a weight on his lap, he looked down to find his daughter’s cat purring and kneading his legs before plopping himself down to snuggle. Crowley chuckled and reached to pet the weird little feline. “Thanks little guy, you seem to know just when we need you.” Merlin meowed softly enjoying he ear scratches he was now receiving from the demon. 

“Alright let’s get this done.” He got to his contacts and decided to call Book Girl first. After a few rings a familiar voice answered.

“This is Adam Young answering for Ms. Devine, what’s up Crowley!”

“Hey Adam, whatchu doing answering Book Girl’s phone?” 

“She’s putting biscuits in the oven for myself and The Them. She lets us do homework here on Fridays and we stay to talk about creepy awesome occult stuff after we’re done.”

Crowley chuckled and smiled to himself. He knew Book Girl had started a small occult store in her cottage at Tadfield, which was doing incredibly well. Her move had been official after burning that second book for prophecies. She had talked with her mother and the witches council in America. They had not been supportive of her decision and essentially banished her from America. She truly was the last witch in England.

Newt had been amazingly supportive and helpful, even going to America to get the rest of her things. Newt had also made a point to state the obvious to Book Girl’s mother. That if Agnus had truly known everything that was to happen, she would’ve know Anathema was going to burn the book. Agnus also probably knew that Anathema needed a physical and symbolic moment to show she was no longer a descendant, but her own person. Mrs. Device had listened and over time began to reach out to her daughter in apology, but Anathema wasn’t ready to forgive quite yet, setting her own pace for the first time in her life.

“Could you put her on Adam, I have to ask her something before I ask you.”

“Sure thing,” Crowley listened to Adam run over to Anathema and hand her the phone. “Anathema speaking.”

“Book Girl! How’s my favorite witch expert?” Crowley could hear her chuckle at his greeting.

“I’m good Crowley! How are you and Aziraphale? And your daughter?”

“We’re good! Actually I’m calling cause Angel wants to throw a party and I’m calling to invite you and Pulsifer. It’s March 13th, starting around 1pm.”

“Let me check my calendar here...we have nothing going on, so that sounds wonderful! What’s the occasion?”

“Ahh. Well, the angel was making it a housewarming and engagement party.”

“Wait...you two are engaged! And living together! Holy shiiiiitake mushrooms, that’s huge and wonderful news! Congratulations!” 

“Thanks Book Girl, we’re pretty excited too. So yes to the party?”

“You can count the two of us in and... hold on...” Crowley waited a second to hear her chuckle. “Adam says not to worry, he’s made sure he and The Them are also available that day as well. Newt and I will drive them over. I just need the address.”

Crowley gave her the rest of the details they would need to get to the cottage. Before he hung up though Anathema took the chance to ask one last question. “So, is your daughter going to be at this party?” The witch tried so hard to act nonchalant over the phone, but Crowley could hear the curiosity in Book Girl’s voice.

“Sam will be there, but maybe don’t overwhelm her with occult type questions the first day you meet her.”

“Don’t worry, I promise I won’t. I’m genuinely curious to just meet her. But I’ll also make sure that The Them know to take it easy with the questions... you know how they can get.”

Crowley shuddered remembering the first party he and the Angel had been to. They had asked so many questions about both of their ex-Home Offices, the beings left emotionally drained. 

“Thanks Book Girl, I owe you one.”

“No problem... but also no guarantees, you know how they can get.”

“Yeah, I hear ya. Say hi, to Pulsifer for me. Gonna call the Madame next. We’ll see you on the 13th.” 

“Sounds good. Bye Crowley.”

“Ciao.”

The phone hung up and Crowley sighed. Well, that had been relatively painless and he had killed two birds with one stone. He then scrolled through his contacts and hit Madame Tracy’s number. She was actually a hoot to talk to, it was Shadwell that could be a bit of a problem. 

On the second ring he heard a light hello on the other end. “Hey Tracy, it’s Crowley.”

“Crowley, oh hello dear, how are you and the Angel?”

“We’re good Tracy. How are you and Shadwell?”

“Good dear, retirement has been wonderful for the both of us. I’m so glad we moved to Tadfield after all that nonsense a year ago. It’s been perfect for the both of us. Now you wiley demon, I know you didn’t just call to check in. What’s going on?”

Crowley laughed, he always enjoyed her point blank honesty. “So I’m actually calling on the Angels behalf. He wants to throw a housewarming/engagement party on the 13th of March around 1pm. Would you and Shadwell be free?” 

“Oh my word! You popped the question! Oh that’s wonderful! You two are just perfect for each other. And to have moved in already as well... looks like the angel isn’t moving so slow anymore.” Crowley could hear her amusement and excitement through the phone. “I’m truly so happy for you both dear, couldn’t happen to a better demon and angel.”

Crowley softly smiled at that, knowing she meant it sincerely. “Thanks Tracy, that does mean a lot. Could you perhaps do me one favor.”

“Of course dear, what do you need help with?”

“Well, could you make sure Shadwell is on his best behavior? No nipple talk? Sam’s going to be at the party as well, you know how he can get.”

“Oh wonderful! I’m absolutely excited to meet your daughter, Crowley. And yes, I will make sure Shadwell is on his absolute best behavior.”

“Thanks Tracy, I owe you one.”

“Nonsense dear, you and the Angel have been helping humanity from the beginning. A few of us can help be there for you too. Talk to you soon.”

“Ciao.”

Crowley sighed and smiled to himself. It was nice having human friends again. Especially ones that know who you are and accept you nonetheless. 

His fingers began tapping on the table as he thought of one more guest he’d like to invite. Dialing the number, he hoped he wasn’t catching them at the wrong time.

“Hello.” A drawn out and tear filled voice answered the phone. 

“Hey Warlock, it’s Nanny. Are you okay honey?”

“Nanny?! It’s so great to hear from you!” Sniffles adjoined the the excitement. Warlock always sounded excited when Nanny called them. Warlock and Crowley had bumped into each other when they were on a field trip. Crowley had been able to convince the teacher to let him watch Warlock. For two hours they caught up with each other and at the end Crowley had given Warlock his number to text or call.

Once a week Warlock would call their Nanny. Even Aziraphale would join in, he had been so excited when Crowley said they could both talk to Warlock at the same time. It was a few weeks ago that Warlock asked the two beings if they could use they/them pronouns. Both agreed and made sure to thank Warlock for telling them and for being so open. Warlock had cried in relief that the two beings supported them. They had mentioned to Crowley that they were planning on telling their parents...perhaps it hadn’t gone well. 

“Hey hellspawn, what’s going on? Why have you been crying?”

Crowley heard Warlork sigh and sniffle again. “My dad’s being a dick again. He says I’m too young to decide that I identify as non binary. And then he kept using he/him pronouns even though I’ve asked him not to! Mom refused to get in the middle. They just don’t understand me and I feel...unseen and unheard.” Crowley could hear a new flood of tears coming on and felt horrible. 

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry. When do you head back to boarding school?”

“Three more days! I don’t know if I can be in the same house as my parents for three days Nanny.” Warlock wailed out the last bit of the sentence making Crowley’s heartbreak. 

“Listen sweetie, why don’t you come visit Francis and I? We could have you over at the cottage, I told you about, in South Downs. You could meet Sam, I’m sure she’d love to meet you.”

“Really?” He heard Warlock whisper. 

“Absolutely, I’ll set it all up. Just be packed and ready to get on the train at 11:00am.” Crowley snapped and a train ticket appeared next to Warlock. “Go downstairs and remind your mom, okay?”

“Thanks Nanny, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow hellspawn.”

Crowley sighed, he was sure Aziraphale would be okay with his decision. Both had grown quite attached to the young Warlock. The fact that Walock’s parents refused to hear what they had to say bothered Crowley. Maybe Warlock could have some of their summer vacations here if angel agreed. He just wanted the kid to have a chance at a good, healthy, functional life and their family seemed to be hellbent on sabotaging them. Suddenly, he felt a tiny push against his hand to see Merlin nudging his head into Crowley’s palm. 

“You are a cute little shit, you know that?” Crowley smiled and pet Merlin who answered with a coo and purr. Crowley picked him up and continued to cuddle him. “Let’s go tell your mom and the angel invitation calls are all set. We got a full party booked and a visitor coming.”


	3. Warlock Dowling’s South Downs Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock comes to visit the South Downs cottage.

Crowley waited patiently for the train to get in. As expected, Aziraphale had been very excited to have Warlock stay over the next few days before heading back to school. The extra bedroom upstairs was made with fresh linens and a miracled TV for the young person to enjoy. After helping Aziraphale with party planning, Sam left that night promising to be over at the cottage around 11:30am with Merlin and “a ton of treats”.

Crowley waved when he saw Warlock come off the train, luggage in tow. “Hey hellspawn! It’s good to see you.” He gently squeezed their shoulder in a side hug, while grabbing the heavier bits of luggage. 

“Hey Nanny.” They smiled softly and hugged him around the waist. “I missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too! So has Frances. He’s pretty excited to see you too! Though he definitely looks different than you remember.”

“Good. That disguise didn’t help him at all.” Warlock’s snarky comment made Crowley chuckle as they walked to the Bentley.

“How was the ride over?” Crowley asked as he packed the car up with luggage.

“The train ride was great, so quiet and I could play my games in peace. The ride to the train station...” Warlock stopped eyes getting misty as both beings hopped into the car.

“What happened sweetie.” Nanny mode kicked in for Crowley, hearing the sorrow in Warlocks voice.

“My dad drove me over, my mom was at a doctors appointment. My father told me the next time he sees me, he hopes I’ve ‘gotten my shit together’ and ‘to know who I actually am’. I’m worried Nanny, what if they still don’t accept me as non-binary when I go back for vacation?”

Crowley looked over to see silent tears running down Warlock’s cheeks. He reached over to brush some away. “Don’t you worry, Nanny will figure this out. I promise. Good thing is, you’re back at boarding school soon and you can always come visit Aziraphale and I whenever you want. We’re 30 minutes away from your school. You ever not feel safe, you call me immediately.”

Warlock softly smiled at their Nanny and nodded. Crowley then asked about Warlock’s classes and they told him all about school. They were very interested in computer science and taking special classes focused on that. They had created a game already using the language, Python. 

“I’m so proud of you hellspawn! You’re really growing into a bright young individual.”

“Thanks Nanny, that really means a lot. No one says that at home, ya know? It’s always, ‘what a disappointment I am’. How I should be into American football or baseball. But I don’t like those things! I just want to be me.” Tears started to fall again and Crowley knew there was a lot for Warlock to unpack emotionally. It would take time and support of family and friends for them to feel accepted. 

“And you know it’s okay that you don’t like those things, right? Just because your father expects you to, doesn’t mean you have to.”

Warlock nodded and looked out the front window, for the first time taking in the view. “Wow”, they gasped starting at the green hills to the left and ocean view to the right. “You live around here Nanny?” 

“It’s a 15 minute drive to the coast from the cottage. We got a really large plot of land, which keeps neighbors at bay and allows me  
to do some extreme gardening.” He smirked wickedly at the thought. 

“What are you planning on growing Nanny, do you have a theme of some sorts?”

“Actually, I have been thinking of calling it ‘Eden part 2’...with more than a few apple trees mixed it.”

Warlock smiled and nodded at Crowley, “that sounds wicked! Think I could come see if when it’s ready?”

“Sure hellspawn, I think that could be arranged.”

*******************

Aziraphale was waiting outside with a blanket wrapped around him. It was the beginning of February and still pretty chilly outside. He could’ve waited inside with Sam, but he wanted Warlock to feel welcomed right from the start.

As the Bentley turned into the driveway, he waved and headed over. Opening the passenger door he enveloped the young person in a hug. “Hello Warlock, it’s good to see you dear.” 

“Thanks Brother Francis, it’s good to see you too.”

“Ahh, yes well. You can call me Aziraphale dear. That’s my given name...Francis is my, ahh, middle name?” 

“Sure, no problem.” Warlock chuckled at the questioning tone of the angel’s comment.

Aziraphale smiled at Warlock and patted them on the shoulders. “Let’s get you settled in dear.” He grabbed a bit of luggage Crowley hadn’t been able to collect and guided them into the cottage.

As they walked into the kitchen Warlock stopped in their tracks, gasping in awe as they looked at the person sitting at the table. Sam had her scarlet red hair down in wavy locks. She had looked up at Warlock as he walked in, makeup done in a goth grey metal cat eye. It made the serpentine gold of her eyes significantly stand out. Crowley had mentioned about a week ago that Warlock was interested in makeup tutorials, so Sam figured this would be a great icebreaker.

“I love your makeup!” Warlock gushed. Embarrassed by their outburst, they tried hiding behind their long hair.

Smiling Sam got up walked over. “You must be Warlock, I’m Sam. It’s really nice to meet you. And thank you for complimenting my makeup! My dad told me you loved to watch ‘Sasha Artwork’ online and I tried out one of her looks. Thought maybe we could watch some videos later, if you’re up to it.”

“That sounds cool! Maybe we could, do that look on me later?” Warlock moved their hair to the side, so Sam could see them smile. 

“Sure! You could totally pull this makeup style off, you have excellent facial structure and your hair is the perfect length.”

Getting shy again, Warlock looked down blushing. “Thanks Sam.”

She continued talking with them and gently lead Warlock up to their room. Her father was fuming, his demonic energy flaring, when he came into the cottage with some of the luggage. He definitely needed to get his feelings off his chest. Best thing was to keep Warlock occupied, while her dad vented.

*******************

Crowley had vented to Aziraphale for over 45 minutes. It never ceased to amaze him how clueless human parents could be sometimes. All kids needed were to know they had people who loved and supported them, accepted them for who they were. And yet plenty parents hurt their children just because their child tried to express who they were. 

Aziraphale had listened to Crowley talk about what poor Warlock was experiencing. The Angel agreed that if Warlock ever felt scared that they could contact Crowley and both beings would be there to protect them. Crowley then had decided to contact Warlock’s mom, Mrs. Dowling. When it went to voicemail he left a message asking her to call, hoping to get through to at least one of Warlock’s parents. 

When Crowley felt he had done what he could for now, he relaxed. Aziraphale suggested checking on Sam and Warlock, make sure they were both doing okay. Agreeing the beings headed up to the room, finding a very sweet scene playing out in front of them. Sam, in a very big sister roll, was in the middle of doing Warlock’s makeup. Merlin, the adorable feline, was curled up in their lap purring like a motor boat, with Warlock unconsciously petting the little guy.

“Nanny! Don’t I look wicked?” Warlock smiled feeling confident for the first time in a long time. Sam had pulled their hair back into a small bun, leaving two twisted tendrils on either side on their face. She had then let Warlock choose their makeup colors and got to work. Vivid green and silver highlighted Warlock’s eye lids. Black eyeliner, cascaded around the outside of the lid, causing their eyes to appear larger. A little shimmer adorned their cheeks and matte black lipstick was being placed on their lips. 

“You look stunning my dear, that look truly works for you,” Aziraphale gushed at Warlock, clapping his hands together. Merlin lifted his head up meowing in agreement. “Sam dear, I did not know you could do makeup like that. You are quite talented.”

“Dad taught me a lot actually. Plus, I did some work backstage for Cats in the 80’s.” 

“That’s so cool! Do you think I could learn how to do this,” Warlock asked sheepishly. 

“Sure! We can wash this off later and together we can work on your technique. Try not to get upset if it doesn’t look right the first few tries. Makeup takes practice to perfect. Maybe we can even convince my dad to join us, he’s pretty spectacular with makeup.”

“Really Nanny? Could you teach me?” Warlock pulled out their best hopeful puppy dog eyes. 

“Put those away hellspawn. I’ll help you with that after you have some dinner. Sam went all out and grabbed three pizzas from the best joint in Soho and she purchased some desserts from angel’s favorite bakery. So let’s eat first, then makeup tutorials can begin at the kitchen table.” Crowley wrapped an arm around Sam as Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Warlock guiding them down to the kitchen. 

“Thanks kid. They really needed someone to just hear them, no one at their home does.”

“No problem dad.” Sam leaned her head on her dad’s shoulder enjoying the hug. “They seem like a good kid. A little misunderstood, but given the right push they could do something amazing.”

“Isn’t that like most of humanity kiddo?” Crowley smirked, kissing her forehead. “Let’s get down there before the Angel and preteen eat everything.”

**********************

The next couple of days had been wonderful for Warlock. Makeup tutorials had happened after dinner and even Aziraphale agreed for a “little pop of color.” Photos were captured and printed so Warlock could take them to school.

Mrs. Dowling had called Crowley back the following day. Crowley had reamed her out for not supporting her kid. How could you do nothing when your own child is being mentally abused?! Warlock needed support and Nanny was going to make sure they got it.

She was heartbroken after hearing her child felt unheard and unloved. She admitted, to their once Nanny, that she had been on a new medication for her depression. The last few weeks she noticed her apathy towards life in general and switched to something new. Nanny and her talked for quite awhile, making Nanny feel better that things would change for Warlock at home. 

Mrs. Dowling then got on speaker phone with Warlock (Nanny, Aziraphale, and Sam present to support them). She promised to support them for who they were and admitted that she was starting the process of divorcing Mr. Dowling. Enough was enough. She was actually looking for a place to move her and Warlock closer to the boarding school, which meant closer to Nanny. 

After the call Warlock was so relieved to finally have support for a parent, that they cried. All three beings gave hugs and smiles, reminding them that they deserved all the love and support in the world. Merlin had even jumped up on the table and licked Walock’s face, purring and nuzzling his head against their chest until they scratched his ears. 

A weight lifted off everyone, especially Warlock, allowing a complete relaxation to overcome the cottage. The rest of the evening became a night of games laughter and fun. Sam had miracled a Nintendo Switch so they could play video games. Aziraphale even agreed to participate and ended up being quite good at Mario Cart, much to the amusement of everyone there.

Sam slept over, after much insistence from Warlock. They rolled out some miracled sleeping bags and pillows creating a tiny fort. The little family officially called it a night around 10pm, knowing Warlock had to be on the train to boarding school at 11:15am. 

“Hey Sam?” Warlock asked out tentatively.

“Yea hellion (Sam’s new nickname for them, which according to Warlock was awesome), what’s up?” 

“Nanny’s your biological father, right?”

“He is...” Sam answered unsure of where this was going.

“Does that make you a snake demon too?”

“How do you know he’s a snake demon?” Sam asked loud enough for her father to come if he felt the need.

“Well, I figured out that Nanny and Aziraphale are supernatural beings. Nanny confirmed it over the phone when I asked about two weeks ago. Also, one of my first memories is of Nanny turning into a snake during a storm and wrapping themselves around me. I remember feeling really safe. I think I was maybe three. At first I convinced myself it was just a dream, but after knowing they are special, I was sure it was real.”

“I didn’t know you remembered that.” Crowley walked into the room nodding to Sam and sitting next to Warlock wrapping an arm around their shoulders. 

“Yeah. It’s not a super vivid memory, but I remember. You’re wicked cool as a snake Nanny.” 

“Thanks hellspawn. Glad all of this isn’t freaking you out.”

“Nah, I’m cool with it. How many kids get to say their Nanny is literally a demon from hell, like how wicked! And that his fiancé is an actual Angel, also wicked!” Aziraphale had come in while the two were talking and wiggled at the compliment. 

“Thank you dear one, I’m so glad you trust us so completely.” Aziraphale smiled and glowed at Warlock.

“Woah, I didn’t know you could do that Aziraphale! That’s so cool!” Warlock got up and hugged the Angel, surprising him. 

“Well, thank you! No one has ever called me ‘cool’ before, so I shall cherish this day.” 

Warlock blushed and went to sit back in their sleeping bag. “Wait, Sam you didn’t answer the question.” 

Sam had been trying very hard to not gush at the cuteness that had been happening in front of her. That comment brought her back and she grew quiet. “What was the question again?” She asked knowing fully well what it was.

“Are you a snake demon too?”

“No,” her dad had answered. “She’s just a half-demon.”

Warlock and Aziraphale were looking at Sam though, both noticing she had become tight and quiet. She sighed lowering her head refusing to look at anyone. “Actually....” she hesitated before looking up and straight into her dad’s surprised face. “I am a snake demon too.”

“What?! When?!” Crowley had jumped up and ran over to his daughter, grasping her shoulders and looking into her eyes with surprise, fear, and parental pain. 

“Perhaps that could be discussed another night?” Sam said as she wrapped her hand around Crowley’s arm and gently squeezed in a silent request to drop the subject. Crowley appeared to not want to drop it, but his angel touched his shoulder and nodded to Sam.

“Dear, we should really let these two get some rest. Tomorrow’s an early rise for us all.”

There was a moment of tension before Crowley relaxed and relented in agreement. “Okay. A conversation for another day then.”

Both beings hugged and kissed Sam and Warlock, tucking them in before heading into their bedroom. Aziraphale said nothing out loud but comforted the demon with small touches of reassurance. Crowley was in a whirlwind of emotions. She hadn’t changed into a snake the whole time she was in his care. Crowley kept thinking about how scared she must’ve been during her first transformation. He had been terrified the first time he changed, wondering if he’d ever be able to change into his corporation form again. Curling up on his side of the bed, he felt saddened that he couldn’t have been there to help his daughter understand the transformation. Startled out of thought, he relaxed a bit feeling Aziraphale spoon him. 

“Relax love, have pleasant dreams.” He felt the miracle work and next thing he knew both he and his angel were dancing on clouds. Feeling peace and warmth all around him, Crowley slept soundly, worries forgotten till the morning.


	4. Past Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Crowley and Aziraphale how she first turned into a snake. Little did they know just what kind pain she went through before her transformation. 
> 
> Warning: Mild violence and abuse is talked about.

Warlock’s drop off had gone off without a hitch. Crowley had bounced back from the previous nights revelation. Sam had gotten up earlier with Warlock and taught them how to make fluffy cinnamon buns. The perfect breakfast before heading back to school. 

Aziraphale had been delighted by the surprise and Crowley thanked the two for making his favorite treat. After packing up and getting everything into the car, Sam gave Warlock a hug and reminded them they could text her anytime. Aziraphale came next giving the young being a hug and reminding them that they could visit the cottage anytime they liked. He also informed Warlock about the upcoming party and they accepted the invitation whole heartedly. 

As Crowley and Warlock drove off, Aziraphale turned to look at Sam. “Will you stay for a cup of tea dear?” 

“I really should get going. I have some things I have planned at the museum today that can’t be moved around.”

“Oh, yes of course. Perhaps then you could come for a drink tonight.”

“I’m not sure. I have an appointment early tomorrow morning, drinking probably not a great idea.”

“Samantha.” Aziraphale voice slightly harder for the first time that weekend. “You know your dad is going to want to ask you some questions. If you don’t come here, we will most certainly be visiting you.” He hesitated a moment, before saying in a quiet voice, “We are both concerned dear.” 

Sam sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Fine. I’ll be here for 7:30pm, that’s the best I can do.” 

It was more than obvious to Aziraphale that Sam was shutting down. He even struggled to feel her energy, an ability he didn’t even know was possible. Almost as if she was making herself invisible. Feeling some guilt at pushing her, he nodded in acceptance. With a snap, she was in her car, heading back to her flat. 

Aziraphale sighed, making himself a tea and waiting for his love to come home. He knew the demon wouldn’t be happy that their daughter had left without being able to talk. But in Aziraphale’s opinion it was good to have some time to center and calm down.

When Crowley got home he look like a coiled snake ready to strike, only to have its prey scurry away. 

“Oi! Where the Heaven is Sam?!” 

“She left darling, she had something to do at the museum. But she’ll be here for 7:30.” 

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, frustration showing in his serpentine eyes. He just wanted to know how she had turned, what had happened. It bothered him that there was so much about his daughter he didn’t know about. As his emotions soared, demonic aura seeped out of his corporation and wrapped around the cottage. Aziraphale allowed his own angelic aura release slightly. He moved his aura gently towards Crowley, hoping the feeling would help calm him. Seeing his loved shoulders begin to relax and the occult energy begin to dissipate, the Angel knew it had worked. 

Sighing, the demon sat next to the Angel at the kitchen table and grasped his hand. “I’m sorry Angel, I’m just worried and frustrated. I should’ve been there for her! I can’t imagine how scared she must’ve been...I feel like I let her down.”

Crowley hung his head and massaged his temples slightly with his index fingers. Aziraphale got up and began to massage his demon’s shoulders. “Darling, you are a wonderful, kind, considerate, and loving father to that young woman. You need not to be so hard on yourself. We’ll talk to Sam tonight and we’ll hear her story. For now, why don’t I make you a drink and you go paint downstairs my love.”

Crowley nodded in agreement and with a snap changed into his paint clothes. Aziraphale quickly got him a whiskey and kissed him on the cheek. “Go relax my darling. Everything will be okay.” 

***********************

At 7:35pm, the sound of an Aston Martin engine could be heard throughout the cottage. Both beings miracled themselves outside, ready to welcome their daughter. Sam emerged from the car looking impeccable in a long burgundy leather jacket. Her red hair was placed in an elegant bun and she wore the earrings her dad had purchased at the Renaissance faire with her favorite necklace. Black sunglasses covered her eyes and her lips were painted to same vivid color as her hair. Both Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other, not having seen Sam look so professional. She looked older and far sterner than either of them had seen her.

Sam’s cold exterior broke slightly seeing her parent’s stare with stunned expressions. “I did tell you I was to the museum to help consult with a collection they received. I like to dress it up a bit when I’m supposed to be professional.” She reached out to hug Aziraphale first and then her dad. He squeezed her tightly and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She gave him a sad smile and patted his arm. 

“Come on, we should get inside where it’s warmer.” Aziraphale came over and wrapped his arms around each demon and guided them all to the house. Inside at the table was three hot teas and a tin of biscuits. 

Sam took off her jacket and sunglasses. Settling into her seat she closed her eyes and took a sip of her tea and moaned appreciatively at the warmth it brought. Feeling eyes on her, she steeled herself for the onslaught of questions.

“Okay. What would you like to know?” Sam opened her eyes to see her dad frown a her emotionless tone.

“I think,” Aziraphale started fingers drumming against the table top, “that your dad and myself were curious as to when you first turned into a snake?”

“About 45 years ago actually, 1975-76, don’t remember the exact time.

“How did it happen dear?” Aziraphale reached his hand over to hers and patted it gently.

Sam sighed, taking in a deep breath before starting. “It was after a cult group summoned me. Hadn’t even known that could happen.” Sam looked over to the door, eyes glazed over, lost in a memory. Crowley’s look of horror matched his angel’s. He looked as if he was about to speak, but Aziraphale touched his shoulder. The demon looked at him and the angel shook his head. Sam needed to do this at her own pace and they needed to be patient.

Sam sighed deeply again, getting ready to continue. “I was pretty messed up, they had stumbled upon a holy knife and well...let’s just say there’s a reason I wear long sleeve tops and jackets all the time... 

“I escaped with the help of a woman who disagreed with what she was witnessing. She drove me out of the complex and to the nearest town. I had Merlin at the time and you know he’s a bit special. As soon as I sent out a flare of energy, he found me and transported us home. I owe that little guy for a lot.” She hummed and smiled softly keeping her gaze off of everyone else in the room. She knew she’d see pity and sadness; she couldn’t handle that right now.

“I showered and bandaged my wounds the best I could...and I past out. I think it was about 2 days that I was out, could’ve been more...I’m honestly not even sure.

“The stress and pain must’ve triggered something. When I came to I tried stretching my arms and legs, but realized I couldn’t. They weren’t there! I had a mirror next to the bed, and when l turned to look, I saw a black and red snake looking back. I...panicked, a lot. Merlin helped ground me and to got me to relax and think properly.

“Took about 27 hours, but once I was calm enough to rest and mediate, I changed back into my human form. The pain from the change too my breath away... could’ve also been the broken ribs.” Sam chuckled scornfully. She shook her head and finally looked at her parents. 

Aziraphale had hands clasped over his mouth, silent tears cascading down his cheeks. Pity and pain showed through his eyes. Crowley was clenching his hands, angry tears stained his face. His face was tense, a strain in his jaw and eyes closed tightly. 

Silence hung in the air as Sam allowed the two beings process this new information. She excused herself from the table going to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. Sam knew the next couple of days would be triggering and emotional after recounting some of what had happened to her. She sighed and dried her face before heading back to the kitchen. 

Her parents were whispering as she came back into the room. She cleared her throat, startling them. Aziraphale smiled sadly at her and her dad looked pained.

“I’m sure you have more questions,” she said, settling back into her chair.

Both looked at each other, before Aziraphale sighed and nodded. “I was encouraging your dad to take what you’ve said and have that be enough for tonight. But if you feel up to it, we both have similar questions.”

Sam motioned with her hand to start and Crowley nodded. “Why do you wear long sssssleve ssshirts Sssam? What did they do to you at that cult?”

Sam’s fear had shown just for a moment in her eyes before they went blank. She looked at her dad, “Not gonna work into that one, just rip the bandaid off?”

“Yeah, I think that’s bessssst...” Crowley said quietly, his anxiety and fear bringing more of his snakiness out.

Nodding Sam started to stand and both of her parents jumped up, thinking she meant to leave rather than answer. Rolling her eyes she put her hands up. “I’m not leaving, but it’s easier to show you than explain it.” Reaching for the hem of her top she pulled it up over her head. Deeply scarred skin could be seen up and down her arms going from her wrists to her shoulders, creating designs. The skin was an angry red as if it still caused pain. Gasping Aziraphale realized why the scars never fully healed properly.

“These symbols are Enochian!” He reached out, just stopping himself from brushing her skin. 

“Yeah and they didn’t stop at the arms,” Sam turned and both made strangled noises are they saw her back. More Enochian was swirled around her back in a cascading swirling circle, looking like a the inside of a tornado.

“My God,” Aziraphale cried out, “they tried to purge you of ‘evil forces’.”

“Oh SSSSomeone, SSSammy, honey...” Sam felt a warm hand hover like they wanted to hug but didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. She turned to see her dad, looking pained, serpentine eyes still blow wide. Her shirt was handed to her and she placed it back on. 

“Can I hug you kid? Don’t want to if it’ssss gonna trigger you right now.” Sam nodded and felt her dad envelope her in a crushing hug. “I’m sssso fucking ssssorry kid. I’m sssso ssssorry.” She felt her sweater shoulder get wet as her dad leaned his head there. She hugged him back tightly, unable to say anything in return. She felt an extra weight to her side, knowing Aziraphale had joined the hug. He needed a moment to feel safe and feel his family was safe. 

“Why didn’t you contact me honey? I could’ve helped you, I could’ve done something!”

“Dad, it wasn’t that I didn’t want to. Anytime I reached out to you, I put both our lives at risk if your head office showed up. Plus, there were assholes summoning demons! What if they tried again and caught you? That holy blade could have discorporated you or even kill you! Hell, as soon I could, I was packed up and moving about 1000 miles away. I wasn’t going to put you in danger like that, Jesus! 

Sam leaned back to look at her dad. “You’ve been protecting me since I was born. I get to protect you sometimes too dad.”

Crowley looked angry for a moment, looking like he was about to argue. “That’s very noble of you dear, very brave.” Aziraphale beat Crowley to the punch, wanting to celebrate her courage, not demean it. “How long we’re you there, dear girl.” 

Sam looked down, of course the simplest question started to cause her to feel severe panic. She needed some space to breathe. It was all too much, this was too overwhelming. She took two steps back and felt the air in her lungs leave. She moved to the counter, gripping the side. Marble cracked under her grip as she lost herself in the memory. 

********************

_She had been getting ready for bed when she found herself transported to a place she didn’t know. Looking down she saw a devil’s trap holding her in place. Her father had talked about this happening to him in the past. He had always said the best thing he would do is tell them he could give the summoners whatever they wanted._

_Unfortunately, what these humans wanted was to “save her”. It was a cult that believed they would “heal the world of evil, one soul at a time”. She hadn’t been worried at first, knowing anyway she was injured by human steel she could heal. What she hadn’t realized, was these zealots had actually stumbled onto a holy blade and holy cuffs. She couldn’t move. She was stuck and it seemed Merlin wasn’t able to find her (normally her companion had impeccable timing). The first cut had been excruciating, but she had refused to cry out. She would not give them the satisfaction of her pain._

_As the wounds burned, she would continuously pass out. Two weeks they took to finish their enochian designs, beating her whenever the felt like. “To get the evil inside of you weak,” they had said._

_Being a blessed language that was carved on her skin, it felt like salt was constantly being added to the wounds. When the final symbol had been drawn the group had left to set up their last ceremony. Cleansing by throwing holy water on to her._

_Thankfully, the zealots never got the chance as Sam had no idea if she’d even survive that. A woman who was horrified by what she had witnessed waited till the group left and helped her escape. Getting Sam out had been fairly easy. The woman wrapped her in a ceremonial cloak and walked her out to her car, pure adrenaline kept Sam moving. The woman had dropped her off at the closest town, planning on leaving the group herself. Sam had used the little occult energy she had left to do a quick burst, like a flare. Merlin, that amazing feline, had found her and transported her home._

************************

“.....Breathe kid, you gotta breathe.”

“....Darling you are safe. You are at the cottage with your myself and Crowley.” 

“Fuck! Samantha blink if you understand me.”

Sam began to realize she was lying on the floor of her parents cottage. Her head was being cradled in her dad’s lap, he was stroking her hair softly. Aziraphale was to her left holding her hand, gently stroking it. Merlin, was lying with his head on her shoulder, purring loudly it seemed in hopes to ground her (something he had done in the past). 

“I think she’s starting to come back dear,” Aziraphale breathed out in relief. 

“Sam, sweetie, blink if you understand me kiddo.” Crowley caressed her forehead.

Sam blinked at him and squeezed her father’s hand. “I’m okay,” she said horsely. She started to sit up, but two sets of hands held her down. 

“Go slow darling, take a moment love to regain yourself.” 

“Honestly, I’m okay. A little shaky, but that’s normal.”

“You’ve had episodes like this before?” Crowley said concerned. 

“Sometimes...triggers suck. PTSD sucks. I have some grounding tools, but I wasn’t prepared this time...lost myself.”

“I’m sorry kid, I’m just so sorry,” Crowley murmured again, placing his forehead on hers feeling her warmth and allowing himself to know she was safe with him. When he moved his head back and Merlin jumped off to the side, Sam scooted herself up so her back was against the cabinets. She laid her head on her dad’s shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and finding her center.

“Two weeks,” she blurted out suddenly. “....I was there for two weeks.”

The Angel and demon shared a look of pure horror. To know their daughter had experienced that pain, for two weeks broke their hearts. Feeling the need to be closer to his daughter, Aziraphale moved to sit on the other side of Sam. Emotionally exhausted, Sam closed her eyes knowing there wasn’t much more she could do or say, she was wiped. Petting Merlin, who had curled up in her lap, she felt her muscles begin to relax. For 10 minutes nobody said a word, taking time to collect themselves. 

“I should probably get back home.”

Both her father’s looked at her shocked. “Absolutely not! I will not have you be home, alone, after that episode and emotional reveal!”Aziraphale was fumbling with his hands and clasped Sam’s arm, looking imploringly at Crowley. 

“Your father is right Sam, you and Merlin are staying. Period.” Crowley used his ‘I’m your dad, no negotiation’ voice and gently wrapped his hand around her wrist.

“Guys, seriously, I’m okay. I’ve had to deal with this in the past. I’ll be fine.” She patted both of their arms, but neither let go of her. 

“Kiddo, please....I need to know your okay. SSStay...for me. For Aziraphale. You might be okay, but we aren’t. I need to ssssee you’re sssafe tonight. We can do a ssssleep over in the living room. Put on a movie...try to sssleep if possible.” Crowley’s grip on Sam’s wrist grew slightly tighter, fear and panic showing in his eyes. He couldn’t let his daughter out of his sight, not tonight.

“Yes dear please,” was Aziraphale’s request. “Your dad has been trying to get me to watch something called ‘Star Wars.’ We could put that movie on tonight. Just don’t go dear, for us.” 

Sam nodded and smiled softly, “Alright, I’ll stay.” She smiled at both her parents, “Thanks, I would’ve been okay...but being alone after an episode sucks.” Both parents sighed in relief at her agreeing, letting go of her arms. “Also, I have to say this...Aziraphale Star Wars is a cinematic adventure series...not just one movie.”

Crowley chuckled and looked at Aziraphale, “Sshe’sss not wrong.” 

“Well then let’s get changed into more comfortable clothes. I’m sure we have something you can use dear.” Aziraphale stood up and reached his hands down, helping Crowley and Sam up off the floor. 

With snap the living room was transformed with mounds of pillows, blankets and sleeping bags. Another snap had them all changed into comfier clothes. Crowley put the movie in and all three cuddled together. Sam in the middle with both parents on either side. No one slept that night, but they felt comforted knowing everyone was together and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was intense, but Sam has definitely been through some hard stuff in her life. She hasn’t told anyone, but little stories will start to come out over the progression of the series. I promise next chapter will be jumping to the day of the party. Less angst and more happiness.


	5. Party is right around the corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the weeks the family has stepped back on asking Sam about questions to give her time. 
> 
> The day of the party is now here, setting up needs to happen and Sam accidentally walks into an embarrassing situation.

For the next few weeks Aziraphale and Crowley stayed in close contact with Sam, on top of their already scheduled visits. She was greatly moved by their love and was appreciative of her amazing support system. Both parents agreed to back off and not ask anymore questions about the years she spent on her own, until she seemed ready. 

Sam’s birthday came and went. The three beings had celebrated in a simple party at the cottage the following weekend, at Sam’s insistence. It’s was the engaged couples first Valentine’s Day and she wanted them to celebrate it just the two of them. It didn’t help that Sam was swamped during the week with helping the museum with their collection. The director decided to host their Springtime charity gala around it. Sam had agreed to put in longer hours to help with dating and carefully cleaning the objects that had been brought in. 

A week before the party Crowley called everyone invited for a reminder. All guests were still looking forward to coming and celebrate with the little family. Sam had even taken half a day off to contact and verify that the caterers and rented tent were still scheduled with no problems. As time got closer the family talked about (some begrudgingly) their excitement for the upcoming celebration.

********************

Aziraphale awoke in bed early the day of the party. Eagerness and anticipation for the days events had him giddy. He held his hand up  
to admire the ring Crowley had gotten him, which in his humble opinion, was absolutely exquisite. 

“I’m glad to see how much you love your ring angel,” a low murmur startled Aziraphale, making him jump. 

“Of course I do darling! It’s so beautiful, you designed it perfectly and it’s a symbol of our love, how could I not wish to simply stare at it.” He turned to smile at his demon, who looked particularly groggy but pleased. 

“Oh bother,” Aziraphale murmured, brushing some of Crowley’s hair. “Did I wake you love? I am terribly sorry if I did.”

“Well, you’ve been wiggling and glowing in bed, so it was hard to stay asleep. But seeing you look at your ring like it was one of the most precious things on this earth, glowing with so much love and joy, made being woken up worth it.” Crowley reached over and cupped Aziraphale’s cheek, lightly brushing his lips against the Angel. “I would say come lay back down for a few hours, but I have a feeling you won’t.”

“I am afraid I have some things I want to get done before Sam arrives. I think you need to sleep a few more hours darling, I want you well rested before the party. Sleep now my love, have the most pleasant dreams.” Aziraphale kissed his demon on the forehead, willing him to have a relaxing sleep before leaving the room to get ready for the day.

**********************

Crowley woke with a start at around 10:30am to loud yelling going on outside. Looking at his phone, he decided he should probably get up and start his day. Grabbing his black satin robe, he headed out to the kitchen to find out what the commotion was about.

“Good morning love? Did you sleep well?” Aziraphale met Crowley in the middle of the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee and a kiss.

“For the most part yeah, but some sort of noise outside startled me awake.” He took a drink from his mug, enjoying the bitterness.

“Oh bother! I am sorry about that dear. The tent company is here and they were having some complications. Sam has gone out to make everything go smoothly.”

“They better not trample any of the garden,” Crowley mumbled under his breath. “Why was the tent even rented? We could’ve just miracled one in the backyard.”

Aziraphale’s glow dimmed slightly and looked bashful at his lover and started twiddling ring around his finger. A old habit Crowley knew meant the Angel was feeling insecure and immediately felt like a heel. 

“Well, you see my dear, I wanted to do things the human way. It felt more in theme, I suppose, a showing that this is our side. I am just an old romantic silly I guess.” 

Crowley quickly put his coffee on the counter and moved over to envelope his Angel in a tight hug. “I’m just cranky honey, I’m sorry for taking the wind out of your sails.” He kissed the Angel on the head and rubbed his back. 

Pushing Aziraphale back slightly, Crowley placed a finger under the angels chin, wanting eye contact for what he had to say next. “Listen, you are not silly Aziraphale. Never think that about yourself. You are wonderful, smart, and beautiful. And yes you are a romantic, but I’ve loved that about you for thousands of years. You’re perfect for me Angel, because of who you are, don’t change ever, okay?”

Aziraphale glowed so brightly. Joy and love seeping out of his corporation’s pores at Crowley’s words. He nodded at his demon, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel, lowering his hands to the angel’s butt and squeezing slightly. Aziraphale gasped and Crowley used the opportunity to slither his serpentine tongue into his loves mouth. 

Both moaned at the sensation, kisses heating up and Crowley’s robe opened. Aziraphale moved his hand down from his lover’s neck, gently brushing his naked chest. The Angel moved his hand even lower until he cupped the demon over his boxers, smirking as his lover lost his breath for a second at the sensation. 

Growling lustfully in his angels ear, Crowley pushed Aziraphale onto the kitchen table and not only snapped the lower half of the angel’s clothes off, but made sure he was prepped. As the demon lowered his boxers down and lined himself up, the kitchen door opened.

“So the tent’s...WOAH... OKAY... I’m just going to...go back outside... bleach my damn eyes out.” Sam face as red as her hair quickly turned around and back out the door.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale was red faced from passion and embarrassment. “Perhaps we should wait till after the party and when Sam is home that we...finish our carnal rendezvous?”

Crowley moved off Aziraphale and snapped and miracled them both clothes. “Agreed, love. But I do intend to finish this tonight.” He kissed his angel, allowing his fangs to barely caress Aziraphale’s lower lip.

“Should one of us go talk to Sam?”Aziraphale fidgeted slightly, attempting to adjust himself discretely, looking at Crowley.

“I’ll go.” The demon took off his custom sunglasses, that he had miracles on, sighing. He had promised himself he would never use his glasses to shield his emotions from Sam (and Aziraphale had been added into the grouping). They got to see who he was, what he was feeling, always. 

He sighed again and headed out the kitchen door. Making his way over to what the family affectionately called Eden 2, he hummed in satisfaction. All sorts of fauna in every color imaginable had bloomed, despite the cold weather, under Crowley’s watchful eye. He had planted roses (his angel’s favorite), lilies, daisies, dahlias, violets, and peonies (Sam’s preferred flower). Beautiful long grasses were planted near the flowers to add a little extra protection from the saltier air, though most plants knew not to wither under Crowley’s orders. 

The fence was wrapped in stunning morning glories. The flowers and vines grew so densely, that it appeared there was no wood needed to hold the vines up. Along the perimeter on the outside of the fence were apple, pear and Japanese maple trees. These had been harder to intimidate, much to the demon’s dismay. Especially, the apple trees who all seemed to have an air of sassiness that Crowley silently admitted, he approved of. 

In the middle of Eden 2, was the tent. Sam had already set up chairs, tables and was working on the decorations. Gold and deep silver metallic streamers were twirling around the top of the tent and down the poles. ‘Congratulations’ mylar balloons and metallic gold and silver latex balloons were place intricately around the tables. The food table had plates, cups and cutlery tinted the same as the streamers and balloons. A beautiful creamed color cloth covered both tables allowing the garden to be the true pop of color. Sam was currently setting up a small table with an iHome to play background music. 

“Wow, kid! This looks amazing, angel’s gonna flip!” Crowley looked around taking everything in.

“Thanks dad.” Sam said, blush still dusting her cheeks and looking everywhere but at Crowley.

“Listen kid, about what happened I...” Crowley stopped unable to think of what to say next. _‘Sorry you saw your father and I about to have sex? Nope! Sorry you saw our naked bits and bobs? Gah! Definitely not.’_ As he took a breath to try and continue, his daughter beat him to the punch.

“Honestly dad, walking in on you two was bound to happen...though I hope to never see your dick again, no offense.” Sam blushed harder as did Crowley.

“None taken kid.” He murmured while rubbing the back of his head. 

“You two love each other and I really am happy for you both. I mean think about it...Aziraphale loves you so much that he almost had sex with you on the kitchen table...with me and strangers just outside the kitchen door! And he’s an Angel! Like that’s some serious lust and love there.”

Crowley let out a bark of a laugh as Sam smirked. “You know, joy and love are like an aphrodisiac to angels. And let’s just say your father is feeling a lot of joy and love today.” 

Sam scrunched her nose in disgust, “I really did not need to know that dad.”

Crowley laughed and wrapped his arm around one of Sam’s shoulders. “Could you do me a favor? Check on your father and let him know your not horrified for life. I see a couple of flowers that need some intimidation before I head out to pick up Warlock at the train station. There will be no wilting on my watch.” 

She nodded and turned around as her father let a little of his demonic energy flow out. Sam had seen his version of gardening and it was incredibly entertaining. As she walked back to the cottage she checked to herself while listening to the rustling leaves of terrified fauna behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so frustrated with this chapter. Not because I had a hard time writing it, but because I wrote the whole thing on notes on my iPhone and accidentally deleted the text...not delete the note, that would’ve been easy to get back...but the actual text. I was trying to copy it and hit the back button by accident.
> 
> I’m just happy it’s now rewritten and I am really hoping you enjoy it!☺️


	6. Arrival of Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock and the Apoca-nope gang have arrived at the South Downs cottage. Everyone is ready to celebrate and meet Sam.
> 
> Anathema is the first to meet the half demon...with an unexpected otherworldly occurring.

Aziraphale and Sam were checking all the culinary creations from the caterers when they heard the Bentley pull in. Queen was blasting from the car and both walked outside to see the two beings in the car jamming along to the song. Warlock happened to look over and waved at the angel and half demon. They jumped out of the car and ran over hugging them both tightly. 

Things had gotten much better for Warlock since the last time they had visited the cottage. Mrs. Dowling had officially moved out of the Dowling Estate and found a beautiful home about 30minutes from their school. Since changing her medication, she was more involved and supportive in Warlock’s life, even learning to  
play one of their games so they could compete against each other online. 

She had also made sure Mr. Dowling couldn’t contact Warlock at school unless an adult was present. This made sure her husband behaved. The one time he had started to belittle Warlock, the counselor had escorted him off the premises. It was more than obvious with the support of their mother, their little extended family, and school, Warlock was blossoming.

“Hey hellion! Your makeup is on point today!” Sam gushed over the look Warlock had done. Sam had been doing little video chats once a week with them. Warlock would pick a technique and she would help them work on it. Today they had deep purple eyeshadow that was towards the lower part of the lid with a light silver on the top. A very thin line of deep silver eyeliner made the purple on their eyelids pop. Purple lipstick adorned their lips, shimmering perfectly in the light. 

“I must agree dear, you look positively stunning today,” Aziraphale hugged the preteen again. 

“Thanks, I appreciate the compliments,” Warlock said nonchalantly, but obviously pleased with the praise.

Crowley came over and ruffled their hair making Warlock shoo him away. “Nanny! It took all morning to get my hair perfect.” 

Chuckling Crowley gave them a hug, “Sorry hellspawn, but it’s my job to annoy you.” He winked at them and they all walked over to the tent. 

“Woah! Is this Eden 2?! It’s incredible!” Warlock stopped in their tracks to try and absorb the beauty around them.

“Thanks hellspawn. It’s a work in progress, but for today it’s perfect.” 

As they all made their way to the tent Crowley noticed the caterers had brought the food. Knowing the plan from Aziraphale, only the horderves were out for now. The rest of the meal was placed inside the cottage, until the main meal and dessert were to be eaten (beef Wellington with mushy mint peas and a three tiered Victorian sponge cake. Neither demon were able to convince the angel that this was too much). The food table was now filled with bite sized bubble&squeaks, classic prawn cocktails, with a large vegetable and fruit platter.

“Wow Aziraphale! The food looks delicious! Can I have try one tiny bubble&squeaks before the other guests arrive?” Warlock put on their best puppy dog pout, knowing when they were younger it always convinced Brother Francis to give them a treat. 

“Well, all right then. I truly want to know your opinion dear.” 

Warlock placed one into their mouth and nodded their head as they chewed. “Now that is freaking delicious, good call Aziraphale!” Warlock held their fist out for a bump. The angel, not sure what to do, shook the fist as if it were a hand shake. 

“Jolly good! I’m so glad you like it my dear.” 

Both demons watched the exchange, snorting in laughter when the angel shook Warlock’s fist. They knew Aziraphale was extremely excited, but also nervous, wondering if he perhaps had made mistakes when planning a human party. Little boosts of confidence was what would help and the compliment from Warlock certainly was just what the angel needed to hear. 

Everyone turned when they heard two cars pulling in the drive at the same time. Crowley moved over next to his angel, bowing slightly as if to say _after you_ nodded and both supernaturals headed up to meet the rest of their guests. 

Anathema got out of Newt’s car first, noticing the angel and demon coming to meet the group in the drive. She looked over at the cottage and smiled. Their energies were so strong and mixed, that a haze mingled over the entire property in a beautiful kaleidoscope of blues, reds, golds and blacks. 

She moved to the couple, a wrapped gift in her hands. “Congratulations you two! This place is beautiful.” She gave each half hug. “Where can we put gifts?” 

“Oh dear girl, you didn’t have to do that..and I’m not sure exactly where...” Aziraphale seemed to fumble with something he hadn’t planned for. 

“Sam says to bring gifts down to the tent. She has a small gift table set up.” Warlock walked over looking uncomfortable, as new people were never their cup of tea. 

Anathema smiled slightly and waved. Warlock waved back, but before she could say ‘hi’ to them, a dog and 4 young beings ran up, startling the preteen. 

“Hello Warlock, good to finally meet you!” Adam was the first to reach his hand out for Warlock to shake. 

As introductions between the Them and Warlock commenced, the angel and demon moved over to welcome Madame Tracy, Sergeant Shadwell and Newt, each with a gift in their hands. Anathema chuckled as she witnessed the pleasant chaos surrounding her before turning towards the tent and beginning to head down to drop off her gift and possibly meet up with the half-demon. 

Entering the garden she was ambushed with the absolute beauty of it. _’That demon really does know how to grow a garden’_ she thought to herself. Pushing her glasses up, she moved closer to the tent finally seeing the being everyone was eager to meet, turned away from her. 

The first thought that crossed Anathema’s mind was this person had to be a super model. She was stunning. The half demon had a tall and slender body with just enough curves. “Ah, hello,” Anathema said tentatively. The being turned and the witch gasped lightly at how beautiful her face was. She could have been a perfect rendition of Snow White, if her hair wasn’t the same fire red as her father’s and eyes a gorgeous golden yellow brown. Her aura swirled around her in an array of spectacular reds, deep grays, and blacks. Something about it seemed to jog a memory in Anathema, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Oh, hi! Sorry I didn’t hear you, I was working on little touches here. Gifts can go on the table to your right.” Anathema noticed the woman chuckled insecurely, so the witch smiled warmly at them in hopes to calm her nerves as she placed the gift down. 

“I’m Anathema Device. It’s so nice to meet you,” the witch said as she reached her hand out for a shake.

“Book Girl!” Anathema had to laugh at that. Of course that’s how Crowley would introduce her to his daughter. “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Samantha K. Crowley, but you can call me Sam.” As Sam touched Anathema’s hand, both girls jumped at the sudden power influx. Sam let go, looking worried at first but then quickly shut down, showing no emotion. Surprisingly, her aura seemed to disappear in that same moment Sam shielded herself, something Anathema thought was impossible.

“Everything okay?” Anathema turned to see Crowley strolling over in what appeared to be a nonchalant stride, but Anathema noticed speed in his steps. 

__“We’re fine dad, just a little power shock I guess.” The witch could hear the forced laugh and turned back to see a forced smile from the half demon. “I’ll go inside and grab the pitcher of iced teas. Father wanted that done once the guests arrive.”_ _

__The Sam walked quickly past Anathema. Her father shot her a questioning eyebrow and the witch caught the woman’s shrug in answer. Waiting till Sam was closer to the house, Crowley looked back at Anathema. “What in Heaven was that Book Girl!?”_ _

__“I’m not sure Crowley, it was unexpected. There’s something about your daughter’s aura though, it’s...unique....wild.”_ _

__“Unique and wild how?” She could hear him cover his concern in anger._ _

__“There’s definitely demon energy there, that’s obviously from your genetics...but there’s almost an otherworldly fire mixed in there that has nothing to do with hellfire. I read something about that once, but I can’t really remember what it meant. I don’t mean to pry, do you remember anything about her mother?”_ _

__Crowley shook his head, “Not really Book Girl. It’s been 158 years ‘ya know. And at the time I was more worried about my daughter after her mother died. Didn’t have time to ask too many questions. Only thing I was able to obtain was that antique necklace Sam wears all the time. That was from her mom.”_ _

__Anathema nodded and both were silent for a moment. She sighed and looked over at the demon who appeared lost in thought. “Listen, how about I do some research, see what I can find out about her aura. I might even be mistaken and we just had a little power glitch, it happens.” That wasn’t entirely true. Unless both beings were knowingly searching and poking at each other’s energy, power glitches didn’t happened. Anathema hadn’t been searching or poking with her energy and it hadn’t felt like Sam was attempting to either._ _

__“Really? That’s, uh, nice of you to look into.Thanks Book Girl.” The demon patted her arm awkwardly and made his way back to his angel as Newt past him, coming over to her._ _

__“Hey Ana, everything okay?” Newt kissed her on the head and brushed a strand of hair from her face._ _

__“Everything’s fine Newt. Just something surprising happened is all. Why don’t we meet up with the group. I want to see the rest of this cottage, it looks adorable.” The two headed over to the small cluster of friends, Anathema focused on just enjoying the day. Samantha K. Crowley was mystery was for another day._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of chapters will be how different characters interact with Sam.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!


	7. Madame Tracy and Newton Pulsifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madame Tracy and Newt meet Sam. Here are their interactions.

Madame Tracy looked around the cute little cottage. It seemed absolutely perfect for the demon and angel. She stood next to the Crowley as the Them and Warlock ran past them to check the garden. 

“Oi! Angel says no eating the appetizers until everyone is there. And all of you behave around Sam, yeah?” He finished that statement looking directly at Adam. A moment past between them and the former antichrist nodded his head. “Sure Crowley we will. Don’t be too long though, we may knick something if we get really hungry.”

The group of preteens rushed outside with a dog barking after them. “That mutt better not mess with my garden!” Crowley yelled after them. Tracy tittered a laugh making the demon smirk at her. “I’m just sayin’ I’d hate to have to hurt the ex-antichrist’s dog.” 

“Oh please, you wouldn’t hurt a fly unless you absolutely needed to.” She playfully hit his arm and he chuckled. 

“So how are things going with Mr. Shadwell?”

“Beautifully actually. We are both so please to have moved to Tadfield. It’s nice to be close to the kids, Anathema, and Newt. They’re all so interesting. I don’t think I’ve had a boring day since we’ve moved there. And since both of us are retired, we’re able to be a part of the mischief constantly.” 

She noticed Anathema, Newt & Shadwell loitering in the kitchen as well, listening to Aziraphale talk about Harry Potter, of all things. Anathema and Newt seemed amused by the angel’s retelling of how Sam for him a signed collection and explaining how he was indeed a Ravenclaw.

Tracy snickered and looked at the demon, “Feel like heading down to the tent? I’m dying to see this garden you’ve created.”

Crowley nodded and led her out the door. As they started to walk towards the tent, Tracy could hear the Them and Warlock close by. She looked over to the parked cars and noticed why the kids had been distracted. A gorgeous motorcycle was parked next the the Bentley, that they had circled around.The base was a shimmery black and on either side there was coiled flaming snakes. 

“Dears, don’t mess with that motorcycle! I’m sure the owner would not appreciate it if you broke something.” Tracy called over and the preteens made motions like they heard but weren’t going to follow through. 

“That’s Sam’s bike. Yikes, okay. I’ll go over Tracy. They just need some minor mischief to occupy them to stay out of actual trouble. You head down and I’ll be right there.” Crowley sauntered over to the group and got their attention.

Tracy followed the path to the garden. Enchanted by the beauty she accidentally bumped into a body. “Oh! Oh my I’m very sorry.” Tracy moved back to see a stunning young woman that could only be Crowley’s daughter. “Oh you must be Sam! I’m Tracy dear, it’s very nice to meet you.”

“Hello, Madame Tracy. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good things I hope,” Tracy chuckled out.

“Oh definitely! Both my parents can’t say enough good things about you, especially my dad.” Sam tentatively reach out her hand for a shake and had a momentary look of relief when their hands touched.

“Did Aziraphale tell you we shared a body once, before reality was altered?”

Sam laughed and nodded, “Yep, it’s one of his favorite stories to tell actually...but I’m curious to know how that possession was for you.”

“Oh, actually it wasn’t all the bad from the little I can remember. It did get frustrating when we didn’t agree on certain things and I wouldn’t want to do it forever...but I’m glad to say it wasn’t the worse experience I’ve had in my life. I’d even do it again if it was for the greater good.”

“Huh. Interesting answer. I respect that! Sam gently smiled at Tracy, “And thanks for being honest. That was cool of you.”

“Of course dear! You ask me anything, I’m an open book.”

“Good to know. Would you like an ice tea? I could pour you one and we can sit down while waiting for every one else.”

“Sound lovely dear.” Tracy moved over to the table and sat down. “Crowley mentioned you helped him plan the engagement and this party.”

“Yeah. I was all in with helping my dad with the engagement. That was something he had been wanting for a long time. It was privilege to help make it perfect for them both. They deserved the best engagement and I think we pulled off.

“And then my father asked if I could help plan this party, since he’d never planned a party before. He was so excited and enthusiastic about the idea, there was no way I could say no.” 

“Like you’d want to kiddo, you have fun planning events, don’t lie.” Crowley came strolling up and gracefully slumping into the chair next to Sam. He glanced over to her and smiled.

“I do not,” she rolled her eyes at her father and smirked.

“You doooooo,” both demons snickered and he gave Sam a one armed hug.

Tracy watched the exchange with amusement. It was more than obvious the father and daughter loved each other. And, who knew, looked like demons, at least this one, could be a fantastic parent.

“I have to ask dear,” Tracy asked Crowley, “what kind of mischief did you get those kids into.” 

“Ahhhh, yes. Well the others are taking far too long to get out here, so I have sent the team to move people our way.” He folded his hands in front of him, smiling wickedly at her. Both women snorted in laughter, Tracy always enjoyed when Crowley decided to whip up mischief, it was forever entertaining.

Minutes later the three were giggling as the rest of the group came out, just as it had been instructed to the demon. The Them and Warlock were in the lead of the group, and headed straight over to the horderves. Anathema, Shadwell, Newt and Aziraphale followed behind them and came over to the table taking seats.

“Really dear, sending the children to annoy us when you could’ve come in to get us yourself.” 

“Where’s the fun in that love?” Crowley smirked at his angel and got up to discreetly high five the kids for a job well done. 

Shadwell and Newt stopped walking as they stared at the red head at the table who, thankfully, seemed oblivious as she was focused on finishing her tea. Tracy admitted she was a stunner and probably made people stop in their tracks constantly. She got up to move over to Shadwell just as Anathema took Newts hand and tugged it to get his attention. 

“I told you,” she heard the witch tell her boyfriend as they moved to introduce Newt to Sam. 

“Hello Shadwell, enjoy the tour of the cottage?” Tracy kissed him on the cheek startling him out of his stupor.

“That lass, jezebele. I think she’s a witch!”

“No dear,” Tracy whispered and patted his shoulder. “She’s just a gorgeous woman who got you hot and bothered...and I can’t blame you.” She guided him over to the treats, giving the man a moment to collect himself. His interaction with Sam would be interesting. Probably best if she kept an eye on him when that happened.

************************

Newt had felt unbelievably horrible when he realized his girlfriend had noticed him staring at another woman. Granted Ana had tried to warn him. Her description of the demon, when they had a quick moment to themselves, had been ‘a walking vision, think sexy Snow White with red hair.’ He hadn’t truly believed her...and now he felt like a fool. 

Anathema patted his arm and whispered that it was alright as they moved closer to the woman sitting at the table. “Uh Sam,” Ana had waved getting her attention. “This is my boyfriend, Newton Pulsifer.” 

Newt waved and to reached his hand out to shake hers, “Nice to meet you Sam! Crowley and Aziraphale have told us quite a bit about you.”

Newt noticed her hesitation at shaking his hand, but got over it quickly. As their hands touched he could hear Anathema and Sam audibly sigh in relief. Confused by the reaction, but knowing Ana would tell him if it was truly important, he didn’t question their responses. 

“Hey Newt. Nice to meet Book Girl’s boyfriend.” Sam smiled brightly at Newt and seemed to relax. “I have to ask, do you really have the ability to kill computers with a touch or has my dad exaggerated?”

Bashfully Newt chuckled, “Oh that’s 100% accurate. I saved the world from a nuclear winter with my abilities.” With Ana’s help, Newt had been gaining confidence and began to see his curse as a gift. Without him the world would ended!

“That’s wicked man,” She held her fist out and he bumped it, grinning. 

“You know your dad helped me get a job in Tadfield. It’s brilliant! All paperwork, no computers ever!” 

“For him to put that kind of effort into helping you, that means he likes and respects you.” Sam smiled at Newt and he could feel Ana’s hand rub his back in affection. Knowing that he had people (other than his sweet mother)who loved, supported and respected him was what was beginning to make him less self-conscious and more outgoing. 

“Oi! Anyone who has ‘Rob a bank’ on their bucket list, is worth giving a hand to, every know and then. Besides, giving him that job means Tadfield continues to be the bane of the existence to government offices across England.” Crowley had come up and slapped Pulsifer on the back.

“Which ferments discord and discontent for all those working within those offices.” Pulsifer said smirking. 

The demon barked out a laugh. “He gets it! You are bloody interesting and chaotic Pulsifer, it’s why I deemed you worthy of my attention.” The demon patted him on the shoulder and moved to sit down next to his angel and daughter.

Newt moved around the table to sit across from the three as Anathema went over to grab them both plates of food. Crowley and Aziraphale asked him questions about how his move had been (he’d moved in with Ana before Christmas). He was in the middle of explaining how he accidentally deleted her entire inventory off her phone (honest accident...literally his pinky touched her phone while they were...well...and then entire mobile fried) as Ana came over with plates of food.

“Thanks honey,” he reached out and kissed her hand making his beautiful witch blush. Digging into the first treat, the two humans made noises of delight. “Aziraphale great choices, these are fantastic!” 

“Thank you dear boy, I’m so glad you are enjoying!”

Newt smiled at the angel and nodded. Nibbling on his second treat, Newt began to look around as Ana took over the ‘inventory fiasco’ story, much to the demon and angel’s amusement. His gaze looked down to the Them and the new kid (Warlock, righ?). All of them had piles of horderves on their plates, each taking turns to discreetly feed Dog under the table, while talking about a video game they all played. Shadwell and Tracy were on the opposite side of the table, seeming to both be enjoying the sites and sounds of the garden.

He took a glance at Sam, who appeared to be looking at each couple with a look of...longing. He thought about it for a moment and realized just how lonely she must feel. All the adults were paired up, sitting in together as couples... she was the epitome of the third wheel. 

Finishing his appetizers, he was thankfully he was sitting across from the half demon, as to not interrupt Anathema as she told her story. “So Sam, what do you do when your not planning parties and engagements?” He smiled kindly at her, hoping he might help her feel more included.

“Oh uh, well at the moment I’m working on dating and cleaning a collection of artifacts for the British Museum.” 

This seemed to grab the attention of all the human adults at the table. All still very curious to get to know the girl a bit more. 

“That sounds amazing! What kind of artifacts?” Newt felt Ana lean closer to him to hear her answers.

The demon chuckled and she smirked a bit, “Occult artifacts actually. These particular ones were found during that archaeological excavation by Stonehenge a few months back. They be displayed for a few months after the Springtime gala, so you can check them out.”

“How did you get involved with archeology? Did you just make yourself available to the museum and miracle a degree? Ot did the museum contact you cause your an expert?” Ana jumped in with her questions quickly.

“Well, I have a doctorate in archeology with a focus specifically on the artifacts linked to the occult.” Newt noticed both Aziraphale and Crowley looked surprised at this news.

“You went to school?” Newt couldn’t stop the question and hoped she didn’t take it as an insult.

“I did, several times actually. Got bored and it was something to do. I have.... 3 doctorates and 3 master degree’s.” She smiled and chuckled at his and Ana’s shocked expressions. Newt again looked at the Sam’s parents and both looked just surprised. 

“What kind of degrees?” Newt heard Madame Tracy ask from the end of the table. 

“Let’s see. I have have a doctorate in medicine, chemistry, and archeology. My master’s are in computer science, engineering, and business.” 

Silence hung in the air, before Ana and Newt breathed out a “Woah”. Sam blushed as she noticed everyone at the table starting a her.

“That’s impressive dear, I had no idea you were educated in so many careers.” Aziraphale was looking at her in awe. 

“Yeah kiddo, that’s pretty awesome.” Crowley beamed at his daughter and Newt could see how much it meant to the woman that her parents were genuinely proud. 

“And your an expert event planner? Is there anything you can’t do?” Madame Tracy asked the girl jokingly.

“Can’t be a vet. Tried...I’m to...well, veterinary school is my kryptonite,” Sam shrugged. Laughter filled the table at the answer and Newt was pleased to see the tension previously in Sam’s body begin to relax.

As he watched Anathema start peppering Sam with more questions about the artifacts at the museum, he smiled. Ana and the demon seemed to be hitting it off and the girl herself was quite kind and funny. Newt had a feeling that she would quickly become a friend.


	8. Adam, the Them and Shadwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and the Them have their turn first with interacting with Sam. Shadwell can’t help himself and must break his promise to his jezebel.

Adam Young had been excited to learn there was another half demon living on Earth. Aziraphale and Crowley would take the time to talk to him if he called with questions. He might not be the antichrist, but he was still Adam. Old feelings and abilities would creep in from time to time. He sometimes even had a hard time controlling it and Crowley or Aziraphale would come and help him center and control himself. 

Adam loved his friends, loved his parents, and loved his Apoco-nope family, but he still felt alone. No one truly understood him, could comprehend his fears and struggles. But then in January Crowley admitted he had a daughter and Adam felt...relief. Another being who could understand him. She may be over a hundred years older than him, but he hoped she’d understand his concerns.

Adam had originally planned on heading straight over to visit Sam when they first got to the cottage. He had told the Them of his plan and they had all understood, agreeing to keep the adults busy while he found her. 

Then a new person, who was now a part of the Them, distracted him. Warlock was an amazing person. Smart, fun, interesting, and kind. Warlock had seemed like someone they would all want to be friends with and Adam hadn’t been wrong. Warlock fit into the rag-tag group like a glove. 

Now that they were all acquainted and becoming great friends, Adam remembered his original goal, have a conversation with Sam. This was proving to be difficult when he had remembered, Crowley had given him a warning to allow Sam to have some space. Adam guessed this was because of the power surge Aziraphale, Crowley and himself had felt earlier. 

So Adam gave her space, allowing Sam to get aquatinted with others in the group. He’d even waited through both the horderves and now the meal (which had been excellent. Better than his mother’s beef Wellington and minty peas). 

Sam had just brought out the dessert and teas from the cottage much to everyone’s excitement. The three tiered Victorian Sponge was an sight to behold and the Them were first to get their pieces as Sam cut them. 

Taking a bite, Adam considered just asking questions with everyone right here. Maybe that would be better! Crowley would be right here then, to say if a question was off limits and would make the demon feel better. Nodding to himself, he steeled himself to ask his first and easiest question. 

“Hey Sam, how old are you?” 

The demon, who was still discussing occult artifacts with Anathema, stopped mid sentence and looked at him. He felt her gaze as she considered him. Adam felt occult energy, not his own, encase him. Not liking the feeling he sent out a wave of his own energy, which made Aziraphale shiver before glaring at Adam.

“That’s quite enough of that, the both of you, no more energy poking.” 

“Apologies father. That was my fault.” Sam chortled a bit before smirking at Adam. “As for you antiChrist, I just turned 158 years old.”

“When was your birthday?” Warlock piped in. All the Them nodded at the question, looking at Sam for her response.

“Valentines Day.” The answer had the Them and Warlock murmuring, ‘Cool!’ 

“You don’t look that old, how come you still look like your in your 20’s?” Pepper’s question held a little bite to it making Sam raise her eyebrow.

“My dad and father are 6,000 years old and still look young. Why can’t I?” Sam answered Pepper with a question of her own, making the younger girl pout slightly unable to think of a comeback.

“Wait, your half demon and half angel?” Wensleydale piped up with his question. At this point Adam noticed everyone at the table had stopped talking and was listening in to their conversation, including the angel and demon. Both looked tense, as if ready to quickly intervene if needed.

“No. I’m half demon, Crowley is my biological dad. Aziraphale is my adoptive father.”

“Then how are you so beautiful? Is that a demon trait? Like a glamour?” Pepper, Wensleydale, and Adam took turns asking.

Adam noticed all the adults (except Shadwell) chortling at these particular questions. “Ahhh,” Sam was laughing as she tried to answer. “It’s not glamour, I think that’s a fey thing. Which as far as I know, do not exist. Also, not entirely sure if this is a demon trait or just very good genetics. But, thank you for the compliment, that has made my day.” Sam smiled at the kids genuinely and they all smiled back. 

“Do you have powers?” Brain had finished his cake and was able to now participate in the conversation. 

“Yes.” Sam smiled wickedly at the causing three of the five to cower just a bit.

“Do you...sometimes have problems... controlling them?” Adam looked down at the table but could feel all eyes on him and suddenly wishing he hadn’t asked.

He heard a heavy sigh and raised his eyes just high enough to see concern in Sam’s eyes. “Come on antiChris, let’s take a walk.”

Adam noticed Crowley start to say something, but a pat to his arm and a quick reassurance from Sam settled him back down. She turned to Adam, coaxing him to come with her. They moved outside the garden, walking away from the tent area for about five minutes. Sam abruptly stopped and sat in the grass, patting the space next to her. 

Once they were situated, Adam gave Sam a minute, allowing silence to settle between them. Just as he was about to break it (he only had so much patience) Sam began talking. “I have problems controlling my abilities too sometimes. It was a lot harder when I was younger. But with time you’ll get there. Practice helps as does learning to focus. If you have issues with focus, I suggest learning meditation. You also have some amazing people to help to keep you in check. Don’t be afraid to use them if you start loosing yourself.”

“Does it ever bother you that your...different than everyone else?” Adam looked Sam in the eyes, but fidgeted his hands.

“Yeah. Sometimes it sucks...a lot. We aren’t like my parents and we aren’t exactly like humans either. But you have to learn to be okay with who AND what you are. We are unique occult beings. That is never gonna change. And there will be days that’s harder to deal with than others. I still struggle with who I am some days and I’m 158.”

“...Sam?” Adam looked at her, and she nodded for him to proceed. 

“Am I immortal to? Will I stop aging and watch my friends get old without me?”

He noticed Sam looking at him sadly. “I don’t know Adam. I wish I did. If you were still 100% the antiChristI would say, ‘yeah kid, that’s what’s going to happen.’ But you completely changed reality once Adam. I believe if you really wanted to age like your friends, you could will it to be that way. And if you don’t, you could bend reality that way too. The balls in your court, but think carefully and don’t make rash decisions...‘kay?”

Adam nodded and smiled. “Can I talk to you sometimes? If I need a reminder that it’s okay to just be me? Like a big sister?” He looked at her hopeful and saw her huff and roll her eyes. 

“Sure kid, I mean, in a way we’re cousins so it’s not too much of a change. Plus, I do the same for Warlock when they are having a hard day. Looks like I now have two unofficial siblings.” She got up, gave him a sisterly noggy and then helped him into his feet.

Adam felt relaxed for the first time since Apoca-nope. He had someone who not only understood him, but he could also add them to the group that would be there for him if trouble arose. Getting back to the tent, Adam hugged Sam around the middle, startling her for a moment. She wrapped her arms around him and pushed him towards the dessert table.

“I think you deserve a second slice of cake kid.” She winked and moved to sit next to her dad. The Them ran over all agreeing a second slice sounded fantastic and Adam decided today was, in fact, a wonderful day.

******************

Shadwell had been observing the day with interest. This new young woman was too perfect. To him it seemed like she cast a spell to allure men and women into her trap. She might be Mr. Crowley’s daughter, but perhaps a coven of sex witches had gotten to her!? Only he had the ability to determine and cease this potential evil.

The only problem was he had promised both Mr. Crowley and his jezebel that he would not interrogate the young woman. He had hoped to possibly do it on the sly, but there had been no time. 

He listened as the others asked her questions, talked with her and embraced her into their group. Shadwell originally planned that he would strike when they were leaving. However, she had taken the wee antiChrist lad away from the group to talk to him. How did no one one else see this as a problem?! What if she had used her abilities to turn him against them. Restart the Apocalypse! He needed to know what they were dealing with, for the protection of man kind.

The kids were somewhat out of ear shot, getting cake, and the lass was sitting next to her father. It was going to be now or never. “Ah lass, I have a couple of questions for ‘ye.”

Shadwell could feel his jezebel glaring at him, and firmly gripping his arm. Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell also appeared quite upset and the other witch looking like she may strike him. Even his once loyal soldier looked disappointed with him. He couldn’t change course now, they just didn’t understand he was attempting to protect him.

The young lass looked at him with a smile, “Yes Mr. Shadwell. What are your questions.”

The witch started to tell the red haired vixen she didn’t need to answer, but the demon’s daughter waved off the concern with a smile. “Go ahead with your question Sir.”

Shadwell took a gulp, “Yes well, I’m not sure if your ‘rents told ye I am a retired witch hunter.”

“They did mention something about that.” The lass looked at him, a questioning look.

“Well, anyone here will tell you I am quite a formidable hunter. I’ve been protecting man kind from all sorts of sorcery for 50 plus years.”

“That’s very brave,” the woman nodded and looked at her parents with a raised eyebrow. “So what are these questions Mr.Shadwell, the anticipation is mounting here.”

“Ah yes, we’ll, it’s delicate to ask a young lass, but important so that we can ascertain a threat level.”

“Of course, I understand. Please the question sir.”

His jezebel had her head in her hands shaking it back and forth. He knew he broke his promise, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good! “Have you been working with a coven of sex witches? And how many nipples have ‘ye got?”

The lass looked quite startled as the table erupted into chaos. Multiple people began betraying Shadwell that he couldn’t just ask people these questions the others telling the vixen she didn’t have to answer. The moment of chaos died down and the sound of laughter became the one thing heard. 

“Oh my someone! That’s hilarious, hahaha. Has everyone in the group been asked these questions?” The lass cried from laughing so hard, unable to control her mirth.

“Aye, I’ve asked everyone but the wee ones.” Shadwell held firm and looked at the cackling woman.

“Okay, okay. Since everyone’s been asked and it is your job, I’ll answer. No, I have never been apart of a sex coven...” she chortled out. Snorting she took a breath and looked him in the eye, “Or any coven for that matter. Also I have two nipples, no more no less.” 

Amusement still twinkled in her eyes. “Does that satisfy your curiosity, Mr. Shadwell?”

“Yes, lass for now it does.” Shadwell raised his glass at her which she grabbed her own they toasted. Shadwell still wondered about her stunning looks, but for now he felt content that she wouldn’t hurt his family, and that was most important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! This has been fun writing each characters interaction with Sam. Next story after this will be  
> is helping Sam at the gala she’s help hosted, also I’m thinking a quick little tidbit about her birthday celebration. Then...we have a wedding to put on!


	9. The Ending to a Wonderful Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to the perfect day☺️

The rest of the party went on without incident. Presents were opened, food was finished and wedding discussions were had. There was lots of laughter, fun, and love. 

Around 6:30pm Crowley and Warlock stated they had to head out. Warlocks’ mom’s birthday was tomorrow and Warlock wanted to be with her to celebrate. 

Realizing just how late is was, everyone decided it was probably time for them to hit the road as well. The Them and Warlock said their goodbye’s and reminded each other that starting Wednesday they would all sign in to play WOAH. 

Warlock ran to Aziraphale and Sam, wrapping their arms around them and hugging tightly. “Thanks for inviting me,” they whispered.

“Oh my dear, it would not have been the same without you. Thank you for coming.” Aziraphale kissed Warlock’s forehead as Sam ruffled their hair. 

Warlock walked over and got in the Bentley after saying goodbye to the others and Crowley did his customary farewell from his car as he peeled out of the drive. 

Shaking her head Sam chortled at her dad’s antics before being encased in a hug by four beings and a dog. “Thanks for answering our questions Sam...and for helping Adam feel better,” Pepper murmured with the other shaking their heads in agreement. “You’re pretty cool.”

“You’re all most welcome.” She hugged them all and pushed them over to her father. Anathema came up with Newt next smiling. Sam waved politely at both. “It was really nice to meet you both.”

“It was so nice to meet you too!” Anathema went to reach her hand out and quickly retreated it, also opting for a polite wave, as Newt easily shook Sam’s hand. “I would love to talk more about occult artifacts...and maybe we could try to figure out what happened earlier this afternoon?” 

Sam tilted her head in consideration and then nodded.“Yeah, I don’t mind taking some time to figure out what that was, I’m flummoxed myself.” Newt looked at Anathema questioningly, but she waved him off.

Anathema and Newt then moved to say goodbye to Aziraphale, leaving just Madame Tracy and Shadwell. “Oh my dear girl, it has been a pleasure. You really are so sweet. Your parents are quite lucky.”Madame Tracy moved in to give Sam a large hug.

“The pleasure was mine. It was nice to finally meet everyone my parents talk about so fondly.”

“I do hope we do this again soon.” 

“Well, there’s the wedding around the corner, but after watching my father enjoy himself today I believe there will be a lot more parties to come.”

“Good.” Tracy patted Sam cheek with a smile. “Oh, good luck with the museum gala in a couple of weeks. I do hope it goes smoothly for you.”

“Thanks Madame Tracy, that means a lot.” 

“You’re welcome dear.” She kissed Sam’s cheek and then moved to Aziraphale. 

Mr. Shadwell gave her a nod and gruff goodbye before moving to where his jezebel was. ‘That man is never going to trust me,’ Sam thought to herself with amusement. With goodbyes finished, both cars packed up and pulled out of the driveway. Sighing Sam looked over to her father who was glowing with joy and love. “Have a good time father?”

“Oh, it was absolutely splendid! I’m so glad we did it, thank you so much for helping dear.”

“You are most welcome.” She hugged her father tightly and kissed his cheek. “So I’m thinking, we miracle the clean up...what do you think?”

“I was already thinking that dear. I’m far to tired to clean up the human way. You miracle the tents, tables and chairs. I’ll miracle the plates, glasses, silverware and bowls clean. Presents, we can walk into the cottage after.”

*******************

As Sam finished helping Aziraphale set the large new fern Newt had gotten them for the kitchen, the door opened. Crowley strutted into the room, smirking wickedly at the new fern. It shook slightly in fear. 

“Hello love! How did the drop off at the train station go?” 

“Perfect! Got there right on time. They should be at their mother’s place in about 45 minutes. I told Warlock to shoot me a text to let me know they got in okay.”

“Good thinking my love.” Aziraphale looked at Crowley glowing brightly with love and adoration.

Clearing her throat Sam moved from where she was, “On that note, I think I’m gonna head home, relax for a bit.”

“Did you have fun dear? I know things got a bit...hairy a few times.” Aziraphale hugged his daughter and moved back to look her in the eye.

“Oh, it’s fine. Shadwell thinks he’s doing his job. Weird and embarrassing fucking questions, mind you. But not the end of the world and he feels better...though I don’t think he’s ever going to fully trust me. Talking with Adam wasn’t bad at all. Kid’s scared and understandably so. I’m just glad I could help him feel a bit better.”

“And what about the power surge? Any idea how that happened?” Crowley looked at his daughter with slight concern. 

“No idea,” his daughter shrugged. “I’ll admit, it was really weird, totally threw me off. But Book Girl and myself are okay, no harm done. Let’s let it go for tonight. We’ll figure out what happened another day.”

Crowley looked at his daughter and nodded. “Okay kid, that’s fair. You have a good night. We’ll see you Tuesday night though right? Baking night with the angel.”

“That’s the plan! I am excited to try and make lasagna from scratch.”She hugged her dad tightly and kissed his cheek. “You two have a good evening. I love you both!”Grabbing her helmet and messenger bag purse she headed out the door. A minute later the sound of a revving motorcycle engine heading off into the distance let the the pair know they were alone.

“You have fun, my beautiful angelic fiancé.” Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s cheek with his hand. 

“Oh it was wonderful darling! I truly had such a marvelous time! Thank you for indulging me, I know that wasn’t exactly your idea of a party.” Aziraphale brushed his demon’s lips with his own. 

“It was fine...good actually. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a fun time. You did a great job planning a successful human party angel.” Crowley smirked at Aziraphale, the tip of his fang poking slightly over the top of his bottom lip...something that the angel always thought was endearing.

“I’m glad you had fun dear...I do believe the fun is not over yet though,” Aziraphale stated pulling his demon in for a sinfully passionate kiss. “I hope you don’t think I forgot...” the angel chuckled at the demon’s sputtering. “We have some unfinished business on our kitchen table, which I fully intend on seeing through.”

Aziraphale push Crowley abruptly onto the wooden table crawling on top of him and kissing the demon right underneath the ear, making him swoon. The angel slowly moved down the demon’s body, before getting to his intended destination. Crowley gasped and moaned, flushed and excited. If this was how his angel celebrated after parties...they were definitely holding them more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing the interactions of Sam with each character! And don’t worry, the wedding is around the corner😉. There will be some fun planning stories in between and I’ll write a little story about the Museum gala. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I’m hoping to to a chapter a day for this story. I think it’ll be fun to see everyone within the group have their moment to interact with Sam.


End file.
